The kissing game
by demonwindy
Summary: What happens when the girls want to do a contest...what if that contest changes from what it originally was. What if some of the guys decide to join in? How will poor Len deal with it. Rating may change depending on what I feel like doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Windy – once again I do not own len or any other vocaloid… although if I did I would be very pleased. **

As I headed to the kitchen I noticed that a hand full of girls were in the kitchen. I continued on trying hard to master the ability to turn invisible. The only problem with that it _never_ works. Rin looked at me and walked over.

"Hey Len." She said in her sweet tone that had hidden evil in it.

"No."

"But I didn't even ask you the question yet."

"No." I said grabbing a banana and walking towards the exit.

"Len it's very important… We need you for it." Miku said blocking my exit.

"No." I repeated.

Then Meiko put her hand on my shoulder. By the smell of alcohol I assumed she was probably drunk.

"Len…I'm tell'n you…Have ta…do it." She said with a tightened grip.

If Meiko asked you to do some thing you did it…Especially if she is drunk…unless you have godly speed and a perfect hiding spot. I had the later of the two and because I didn't have the first one I decided it would be best to just go along with it. After all, if you had seen what she does to Kaito on her drunken days you would also do what she asks.

"Fine." I said with irritation.

With that we all headed to an empty room. The door was closed and locked.

"Okay here's what we want." Rin said with a troublesome smile.

"We have decided that we are having a contest to see who the best kisser is." Miku said with an overly cheerful smile.

"And since most of the other guys around here a bunch of idiots, perverts, or not interested you have been given the role of judge." Teto said in her usual high pitched voice.

"But we aren't going to do it now… later…" Gumi said with a Cheshire smile.

"Oh god." Was my reply to it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**Len: I hate you**

**Love you too Len. **

After finding out about the stupid contest I continued the rest of the day as if it was normal with the exception that I was trying to hide from the girls.

"Hi Len." Kaito said to me as he walked towards me.

"Hi." I relied.

"What have you been up to?" Kaito asked.

"The same trouble as always." I answered prying none of the girls would enter the room.

"What trouble?" Kaito innocently asked.

"My twin, what other trouble is there?" I replied.

"…well there is Mei chan when she's drunk." Kaito answered, "And I know I saw a few empty sake bottles around the house."

"True." I said as I remember the only time any one went with Meiko to a party with alcohol.

"You haven't seen any of the girls have you?" I asked wanting to leave the room.

"No…" Kaito answered, "Hey Len do you want to go take a walk to the park with me?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the ice cream man will be there soon and he said he had a new flavor added to the cart." Kaito said very pleased.

"… I suppose." I answered just think that it was a good way to get away from the girls.

"Okay then I'll go get ready and well meet at the door." He replied happily.

"Right." I said walking off.

Once I got to my room I put on my shoes and then grabbed my wallet thinking I may want to get some while out on out walk, unfortunately when I opened the door there she was.

My twin.

"Hey Len where are you going?" she asked pushing me back into my room and closing the door.

"Out." I retorted with irritation.

"I want to go." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No." I replied looking way.

"Well you don't get to decide." She said.

"Why don't you go hang out with Miku or some one?" I asked having a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Because I don't want to." She replied turning around, "I won't let you leave until you let me go with you."

_Of all the… she has something planed. I just know it, but what can I do… if I push her or something I'll get in trouble with Meiko. There is nothing I can do to get out of this one… not unless. _

"Fine Rin you can go…so got get your shoes on." I said.

"Yay!" she said then I followed her out.

What I didn't exspect was Rin suddenly turning around. As an affect I bumped right into her. When I realized that our lips were together I got off her as fast as I possibly could.

"Well Len. You're a beast." She said slyly and then ran off.

"AM NOT!" I shouted childishly down the hall as my face heated up.

I heard a light giggle as I turned around and walked off.

"Len…Are you okay?" Kaito said with a worried expression.

"Yeah lets go." I said taking a hold of Kaito's hand and pulling him out the door.

"O-okay." Kaito said letting me pull him out of the door.

**Enjoy!**

**Kaito: I will just tell me where the ice cream is. **

**-_- the freezer. **

**Kaito: Yay! *raids freezer.***

**He's so cute when he's stuffing his face with ice cream.**

**Len: your both stupid.**

**So negative len.**

**Len: why don't I put you in the same position and let you see how it feels to be used.**

**You forget…I'm the writer. I can do anything I want. **

**Len: *mumbles a long string of colorful words***


	3. Chapter 3

**I own only the story…not the characters… or Fudou Akio from inazuma eleven… or** **the bench. Mai and Miki thanks for the bench.** **Oh and FYI **_**thoughts**_** are in **_**italics. **_**I have noticed that I mad a mistake in the last chapter… I had a lot more…and I some how deleted it…and I forgot what I had down…so I changed the last part a little… not enough for any one to notice but any way…It's fixed…so yeah… enjoy the chapter my amazing fans. :3 **

**Len: at my expense no less. **

**Yeah but I wouldn't do it if I didn't care. **

**Len: you're a sick twisted person.**

**I know… live with it Len. **

**Len: *leaves***

Unfortunately before I could have gotten far Miku was waiting out side.

"Hi Miku. Would you like to join us on our walk to the park to get some icecream?" Kaito asked seemingly losing all his earlier worry.

"Sure." She answered with a similar evil glint in her eye as Rin had.

_NOOOOOO! Kaito you dingbat, IF anything happens while we are out you are dead._

She then walked over got in between me and Kaito and locked arms with both of us.

"This will be so much fun." She said happily as she led us around.

_Today the sky seemed unusually feels like a lot of bad things will happen…_ _Bad things that were similar to what Rin had done… maybe worse._

At that time I hadn't realized it was all a warning.

"Today is such a good day." Kaito said with a big smile.

_That idiot had only one thing on his mind. Icecream. Not that I thought that it was all that bad… It could have been worse. _

The whole time we were walking Miku or Kaito has to say something about how it seemed like such a nice day.

"Hey Len you have been really quiet…is there something wrong?" Kaito asked looking at me seemingly worried again.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I replied not wanting to tell him anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Miku asked with another evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't know." I replied with out thought.

"Then how are you thinking?" Kaito asked innocently.

"Because I just am…leave me alone." I retorted in irritation.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Kaito said with puppy eyes and obviously noticing I wasn't happy.

Noticing that I was in the wrong with Kaito I said "Sorry Kaito. I'm just a little upset."

"If you want to talk about it I'll listen." Kaito said looking at me with night time blue eyes.

"Me too!" Miku said some what giddy sounding.

"No it's fine" I said plastering the most realistic fake smile I could.

_How could I ever tell Kaito about what happened with Rin and I? There is no good in saying anything to Miku. She'll only make things worse some how…I'm sure. _

"Well if you need me I am here." Kaito said softly smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said with the fake smile.

"Hey look!" Miku said suddenly while pointing to the park.

There was a big green lawn with many trees farther in and a blue duck pond to the left.

"Yay we're here!" Kaito exclaimed excitedly.

We then spent the next few minuets looking for the ice cream man and then deciding the flavors we wanted.

"You two stay here I'll go get them." Kaito said before running off and leaving me with Miku on a bench. I noticed that the bench had something scratched in

Fudou Akio's bench, any one who tries to steal my bench's love from me will die.

_Some one must have been dropped on his head one to many times as a baby. That or they were drunk off their rockers._

"Len." Miku said with an intense eyes looking at me.

_oh god don't let her try to do what I think she's going to do._

"What?" I replied irritably.

Then she moved closer covering the writing.

"Len." She repeated leaning closer to me slowly.

"Excuse me." said a random voice.

Miku and I looked up to see a boy with a brown Mohawk glaring at us.

"Yes?" Miku asked politely.

"Get off my bench." He said coldly.

_Some how this would be sorda funny if this is Fudou. _

"Okay." I said getting up quickly and moving away.

Miku got up and then ran off to go meet up with Kaito as I slowly followed behind. I looked back to look at the boy to see that he had promptly got on his knees and started to hug and kiss the bench and seemingly talk to it.

"Here you go Len." Kaito said handing me some ice cream.

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile.

_Thank you Fudou. You saved me from being kiss raped by Miku. I will always remember your good deed._

I then happily started to lick my ice cream and we started to walk back home.

**Mai and Miki thanks for letting me use the bench… sorry if I went a little over board but I was having too much fun…and well I hope you have just as much fun reading it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Vocaloids. **

**Warning: possible pairing. At least it's implied. If you don't like it don't read it. *shrugs* well any way enjoy. **

One I got home Kaito decided he wanted to get more ice cream and when to the kitchen which left me with Miku.

"Len." She said with that evil glint again.

"I don't want to play the stupid game I only agree so Meiko would leave me alone." I replied trying to get a way.

"Doesn't matter if you agree or not Len." Miku said talking a hold of me.

"I'll scream." I said trying to rack my brain to try and figure out how to get out of the situation.

"So, Kaito is the only one here and he's too much of an idiot to do anything." She said as her face got closer to mine.

"One Kaito is not the only one here and two he's not an idiot." said a familiar voice from our left.

"Go away Akaito." Miku said with dissatisfaction as her grip tightened on me.

"Look I'll leave you alone with Len if you tell me where Mikuo is." Akaito said with an irritated glare.

"He went out with every one else." She replied.

"That doesn't tell me where he is." He responded as he started to peal her hands off me. He then slung me over his shoulder and walked off with me.

"NO!" she screeched.

"Yes." He retorted calmly as he turned a corner and took me to his red clad room.

He opened his door and gently put me on his bed then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Mikuo what are you up to beautiful?" Akaito said playfully into the phone.

"Oh really? Have fun… I'm at the house. I decided to kid nap Len."

"No I'm not going to do anything. It just looked like he needed help."

"Oh and Mikuo do you think you can figure out what this game your sister is playing with Len?"

"Thank you sweets." He said then hung up the phone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked suspicious.

"Because you looked like a poor cat who needed help." He replied patting my head.

_I can say that I've liked him much because he tried to 'date' me awhile back. Luckily Mikuo showed up and well the two have been hanging out together. I don't really know if they are dating as I never really asked. The reason for confusion over weather they were dating or not is because some things they did made it seem like they weren't while other things made it seem as though they were…so no one really ever knew. _

As I sat on Akaito's bed thinking about the two dating Akaito took the time to sit down and lean close to me. I hadn't notice at all until he wrapped his arms around me.

"W-what are you doing?" I said in shock.

"You're too cute." He said continuing the hug.

"Get off." I hissed at him.

"No." he replied pleased.

I sat there with a red head hugging me as I tried to think of a way to get away. I knew I couldn't over power him so a physical fight wouldn't work…I had to some how out smart him.

"Your nice and warm too." He mused quietly.

"Pervert." I replied still thinking.

"If I was a pervert I'd do worse." He said calmly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked getting irritated by my lack of a good plan.

"You don't have much of an imagination do you?" He asked seemingly teasing me.

Right then his cell started to ring he got up and grabbed a hold of my wrist with one hand and picked up the phone with the other.

"Hello?" he said into the phone while keeping a hold on me, "Oh hi Mikuo."

"Oh really, so it really is a game huh? Sounds interesting, I wonder what would happen if some one other then them won?" "Hehehehe sounds like fun. Hey Mikuo how long do you think it would take for you to get here?" "Okay." "Well I just wanted to know. I don't think it's a good idea to keep a kitten unhappy. They might bite." "Okay well I'll try. Bye, bye beautiful." He said in a happy tone.

I glared at him while trying to think what he meant by keeping an unhappy kitten.

"Hey I have a question for you, just how did you get into a stupid game such as this?" He asked with an amused smile while wrapping his arms around me one more.

"It's none of your business." I replied and then I got an idea "hey Akaito I got to go… I got to use the bathroom."

"No." he said sternly.

"But I got to go." I said starting to wine despite not having to use the bathroom.

"No." he repeated.

"But I got to really go. Do you really want to wash your sheets that bad?" I pleaded trying to squirm so it seemed like I really had to go.

"Not really but if it keeps you here longer I don't mind. Besides I believe you are bluffing." He said with an expression that made me hope he wasn't going to try anything.

"So your willing to take that chance?" I asked still trying my best to keep up the appearance that I had to go.

"Yes." Akaito said not budging.

_Darn…how am I ganna get away? I got the same feeling as I did with Miku and Rin. Well if that wont work what will?_

Fifteen minuets had passed and Akaito was still holding me close to him with a hug. He hadn't said any thing to me and I hadn't try talking to him because I was busy thinking of away to get out of Akaito's 'embrace'.

_I'm bored. It wouldn't hurt if he let me go…it's not like I could get away if I so much as reached for the door. It would be too easy for him to catch me again and over power me… is there any thing…_

Then I started to feel sleepy. I was going to fall asleep from boredom.

Slowly things started to fade out and before I knew it I was asleep. It didn't feel like long when I started to hear two voices giggling and talking to each other.

"Your right Akaito he is cute when he sleeps."

"You finally agree with me Mikuo?"

"Yes"

"Shall we wake sleeping beauty?"

"No let him sleep."

"Too late he's already awake." Akaito said pulling me up from my lying down position to a sitting one after noticing my eye were open.

"Let go." I said weakly pushing at his hand around my wrist with my free hand.

"Come on Len, you won't be able to sleep tonight if you just sleep all day." Akaito said pulling and putting me on his lap.

"Leave me alone." I replied feeling really groggy and wanting to go back to sleep.

Before I realized what was going on he had me pulled up close to him and he gently pressed his lips to mine. I then started to hit him with my fist. Unfortunately it was a waist because I was still groggy and weak from being asleep.

"Hehehehe Len your cute when you're sleepy." Mikuo said pulling me off Akaito's lap and put me on his. He then gave me a soft kiss and then smiled like a fox that had stolen the farmer chickens and had gotten away with it.

"Lemme go you two are mean." I said slowly waking up a little more, but unfortunately my words not as they would normally be.

The two then had grins that only the Cheshire cat could beat.

"Wow he's still sleepy in the word section of his brain." Said Luki from behind me.

"You too?" I asked feeling my strength slowly come back.

"Yep. I got suspicious of Mikuo and followed him and found you sleeping on Akaito's bed with the two of them squealing like fan girls." He explained putting his DS down and getting up.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Don't worry I won't eat you or anything." He replied picking me up off of Mikuo's lap and holding me bridal style.

Then faster then a cheetah on crack he ran off with me with the two others yelling at him from down the hall. He then opened a random door and got in and shut the door. By the size of the room and the lack of any light much less light system it seemed we were in a closet. He sat quietly holding me close to him with his right hand and covering my mouth with the other.

**Yes a cliffhanger. But I decided the chapter was getting too long. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I clam only my imagination. **

**Anonymousx I'm don't mind rinxlen though there are pairings I prefer more… any way. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and thanks for the review.**

We sat in the closet for half an hour before he finally said something.

"So do ya want to play seven minuets in heaven?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Are you on something?" I answered with a question.

"No… just a question since it seems like every one wants you for one reason or another…at this moment it seems every one wants a kiss." He continues in the monotone.

"No I don't want to." I replied.

He then got up, opened the door, and carried me bridal style to Dell's room.

"Hey Dell can you do me a favor and let me and Len hide in here?" Luki asked closing Dell's door behind him.

"That depends what is the reason?" Dell retorted seemingly irritated as he usually did while working on his laptop.

"I'll tell you everything if you get us some food." Luki replied setting me down on Dell's bed.

He looked over at me and then a Luki then got up and said "No funny business."

"Right." Luki replied taking a seat beside me.

Dell then left.

"Since when have you been friends with Dell?" I asked confused. I didn't know Dell too well so I couldn't judge him. He was famously known as a workaholic and I try to stay away from him because he smells heavily of cigarettes and always seems to be in a bad mood.

"For a while, why?" Luki replied pulling out his DS and playing.

"Just wanted to know, why did you ask him for food?" I asked.

"Because I doubt you had lunch and I'm hungry." He answered looking intently at the DS.

Right then Dell walked in and threw a loaf of bread and sandwich meat at Luki who caught them like a ninja.

"Explain now." Dell said with an intense glare directed at Luki while taking a seat in his rolling chair.

"Well I found that the girls and now Akaito and Mikuo are playing a stupid game…" Luki started looking at the meat.

"And?" Dell said sounding less then happy.

"It involves every one, who is playing, kissing Len." Luki said as if it was a normal everyday thing. "Hey you forgot the cheese."

"If you want cheese get it yourself." Dell said pushing his chair to his desk and then working on his laptop once more.

"No." Luki retorted starting to make a sandwich.

"Why not… you were just complaining about me not getting cheese." Dell replied still seemingly irritated.

"Anyway is it okay to seek you or your room for his protection?" Luki asked handing me the finished sandwich.

"Um… thanks." I said taking the sandwich noticing that I was hungry.

"No problem, want one Dell?" Luki asked as it seemed he forgot his earlier question.

"No I don't want one. Why should I protect him?" Dell asked coldly.

"Because he could be your new best friend." Luki answered in a monotone voice while finishing up his sandwich.

"Riiiiight, It looks like he's about ready to pee himself out of fear." Dell said taking a quickened glance at me.

"He'll get use to you, besides it's not like you make yourself out to be friendly." Luki replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

I looked down at my half eaten sandwich and wished they would stop talking about me. It's not that I hated Dell he just always smelled of smoke and just seemed in a bad mood. There was a time I did try to be friends with him… but in the end I just made him mad at me.

"Whatever… he can do what he wants." Dell said turning to look at the two of us, "Anything else?"

"No not really." Luki said taking a second bite.

Dell then looked at me with his red soul piercing eyes and then looked back to his laptop.

It was then that it became silent. It was a very awkward silence. It was the kind where you wanted to talk but couldn't and the only one who felt awkward was you. I felt worse when I realized that I had finished my sandwich.

"Hey Dell I wanna talk to you!" came Akaito's loud voice.

"Go away." Dell said not even moving form his desk.

"Aw come on Dell. I just want to ask you something." Akaito continued.

"Go away or I'll brake you nose." Dell threatened.

With that threat I felt even more afraid of the tall white haired man.

"What ever." Akaito replied walking away.

Dell shut his door and sat down.

"Wow, Dell, you're like a mama bear." Luki commented in monotone as he played his game.

"Shut it or I'll kick you out." Dell growled.

"Okay Dell-kun" Luki teased still in monotone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry it took so long to add the last chapter. I know some of you didn't like the yoainess in the last few chapters… don't worry this chapter will not have any… mostly Rin being evil.**

After spending an uncomfortable night in Dells room with him and Luki, I decided to leave once I woke up alone.

"Good morning Len." Greeted a voice I did not want to hear.

"M-morning Teto." I greeted back.

_I hated her voice. It was always so high pitched. I hope I don't get another headache._

Before I was finished complaining in my thoughts Teto walked up beside me and kissed me on the check. She then ran off giggling.

"Really?" I questioned as I talked to myself.

I then continued the day getting myself breakfast and then hiding in my room.

"Len?" Kaito called from the other side of my door as he knocked.

"What?" I asked not getting up.

"Want to watch a move? Luka, Gakupo, and I are going to watch one." He answered still at my door.

"What kind?" I questioned slowly getting up.

"Gakupo said it was an action one." He stated as he remembered.

"Oh… I guess." I replied opening the door.

"Okay." He said happily as I followed him to the living room.

Once we did get there I noticed there was more then just Luka and Gakupo. Everyone was there. If I had known Rin was going to be there I would have stayed in my room.

Kaito sat down in a spot that Gakupo had saved for him as Luka was putting the movie in. I sat down on the floor in front of Kaito using his legs as a backing for a chair. Luka then sat down signaling that the movie was going to start soon, as the movie started a golden haired look alike sad down beside me.

"Hi, Len." Rin greeted putting her hand on mine and making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Shhhsh the movie is starting." I replied looking at the screen as I moved my hand away.

"Okay, Len." She smiled with an evil grin.

Once the movie started everything was fine…well until the end that is.

"Len." Rin called as everyone streached from the move.

I turned to look at her hoping she wasn't evil enough to try anything with every one around.

"Wh-" was what came out before Rin kissed me.

Kaito and Gakupo gasped, the girls where unhappy, Rin ran off giggling, and I was a beat red faced statue.

**Mai and miki there you go. Rin did it! She just made he life worse. I hope you enjoyed it. Every one else…credit for making Len's life worse (infront of a lot of other vocaloids) goes to xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chap… oh and requests are accepted. If you have an idea let me know and I may put it in. **

After I got out of my shock I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room. I locked my door and went face first into my covers and then curled up. _I hated it when Rin did things like that… it was worse because of this stupid game._

Tears fought their way to my eyes.

_Why do I have to be apart of a stupid game…It's not like wanted to play. _

The tears started to flown into the pillow in which my face was pressed into.

_I hate her… why couldn't I be born in a different family. Why does she do things like that… I hate it._

Tears continued to force their way to my eyes.

Then some one lightly knocked on my door.

"Y-yes?" I called, doing my best not to show how upset I was.

"May I come in?" Kaito's soft voice asked.

I remained quiet as I tried to clean up my tears and put on a different happier expression.

"Len?" he called softly.

"Fine." I replied as I ran over to the door so I could open it, but before I could get over it I trip over lord knows.

I looked around to see what I tripped over to find nothing.

_I tripped over nothing? Great. _

I jumped up and then opened the door.

Right then, to my surprise, Gumi climes out from under my bed, runs in between me and Kaito, plants a quick kiss, and then runs off giggling.

I stood in shock as I slowly processed what just happened.

Kaito took the liberty to walk in, shut the door and lock it.

"You okay?" he asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

**Yay for random Gumi! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Any requests? Don't be afraid to ask. ^^ **

I shook my head as I climbed my bed and cuddled up with a bright yellow pillow wishing this 'game' never happened.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kaito asked sitting down beside me and rubbing my back.

Once again I shook my head, I didn't feel like talking now.

Kaito continued to rub my back as I sulked.

"How about we go hang out some where?" Kaito asked with a sudden jolt of excitement.

I remained quiet.

"No?... how about we go eat some ice cream?" he continued.

I started to notice that he was trying to change the mood and make me feel better.

"Okay." I replied putting on the best smile as I could, but ended up with a weak one.

Right then Kaito looked so happy that he jumped up and literally dragged me all the way to the kitchen. Much to my displeasure Dell was there.

"Hello Dell!" Kaito greeted with a loud and happy innocence.

Dell responded by looking up from his work and gazing at up for a moment.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Kaito asked with a bit of sweetness.

He shook his head as he held up his cup of black coffee.

"Okay." Kaito responded as he opened the freezer. "Oh I know the one you'll like."

As I looked up to see what Kaito was talking about he pulled out a tub of banana flavored ice cream.

"Wow!" I replied with a fake excitement. I really didn't want to bring Kaito down with my mood.

"I though you would like it." He smiled as he pulled out two bowls and filled them with ice cream. He then placed the tub back into the freezer and placed the two bowls on the table. I sat at one and he sat at the other. He happily took a spoon full of his ice cream showing a pleased face.

"This one **is** good." He commented waiting for me to take a taste of mine.

"It is." I replied, doing my best to return the happiness after taking a taste.

The truth was it was the best tasting banana flavored ice cream I have ever eaten. In the end it did improve my mood.

"Well… I'm ganna go… and don't let the girls bother you, okay?" He added as he stopped at the door.

"Okay." I replied waiting for him to leave.

Once he did leave my fake smile faded.

"Bad day?" Dell unexpectedly asked.

I looked over at him wondering why he cared but when I noticed he was staring at me with his intense red eyes I couldn't help but respond.

"My sister kissed me and gumi kissed me after climbing out from under my bed… and I can't say anything to Kaito…and I hate this stupid game." I answered as I wished I had just said yes.

"You can always hide in my room." Dell offered still watching me.

"I… know." I muttered remembering when Luki had dragged me into his room.

"But you wont." He added still gazing at me.

I looked away knowing I wouldn't.

"What is it you don't like about me?" He asked as I did my best to refuse the urge to look at him.

"It's not that I don't like you…you're…um… you're…" I muttered afraid of telling him the truth.

"Just say it." He commanded, His eyes making a hole in the back of my head.

"Well… y-you always seem… like you're in a bad mood… and you're kind of…scary." I admitted as my voice faded at the last bit.

"What was the last bit?" he questioned as he did his best to hear me.

"S-scary." I muttered still not finding the strength the make my voice any louder.

He got up and moved closer to me and said "say that one more time."

"S-s-s-s-scary" I stuttered.

"Oh." He responded unaffected by what I had said, "is that all?"

I nodded wishing he would move back to where he originally was.

"Hey Dell I- Oh hello there Len." Luki greeted not taking his eyes off his DS.

"H-hi." I mustered as my voice cracked.

"Hey Dell why are you so close to Len?" Luki asked his eyes not on us both.

"He was speaking so damn low I couldn't hear him." Dell answered with his eyes now on Luki.

"Ah…well I need you." Luki stated bluntly, his eyes back on the DS.

"What for?" Dell asked, finally leaving me and going back to his beloved laptop.

"You know what." Luki rebutted.

"Oh… I see…" Dell muttered as he closed his laptop and left with Luki.

"What just happened?" I wondered as I sat alone not grasping the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes Anonymous you did lose the game… so have ****I.**** ENJOY! **

After the odd happening in the kitchen I spend the rest of the day sneaking around… unfortunately Meiko had caught me. What made it worse was the fact that she was drunk.

"Come Len we have much to do." She grinned stupidly, only as a drunk could.

"But I have things I have to do!" I lied as I tried getting way. The only problem with that was there was no getting away with Meiko.

Once she had dragged me into one of the many living rooms we had, she tossed me on the sofa and sat down next to me with her arm around my shoulder.

_Please just get it over with._

Then Haku walked in. Unfortuantly she was also drunk. The two drunks muttered to each other some thing I did not understand and then Haku sat down wrapping her arms around me.

_This isn't going to end well._

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Leeeeeeeeeeeen-kun… ou're so cute." Haku giggled as she poked my cheek.

"Um…thanks?" I muttered, waiting.

"She'z right." Meiko grind.

And that is when things got out of control. Luckly Gakupo walked in, but got a huge nose bleed and ended up getting beaten up by an angry and half undressed Meiko. Haku fell asleep and curled up using my lap as a pillow. I slowly grabbed a pillow and switched my lap with it and took the opportunity to run for it. Even though I got all the way to the other side of the house I could hear Gakupo's screams. It was horrible but it was better then being molested by to half undressed drunk women.

As I leaned against a wall, randomly, Gumi walked out of a unused closet and gave me a quick peck and ran off.

After a week passed the only thing that was note worthy is Gumi popping out of a plethora of random places, giving me a peck, and then run off.

It was slightly annoying, but better then what Rin and the others had done.

At the moment I was in the kitchen grabbing a banana when Teto walked in.

"Hi Len." She greeted in her high pitched voice.

"Hello." I greeted back.

Then she got really close.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"just this" she answered and then kissed my cheek.

Unfortuantly for me I was caught off guard and before I could even react, everyone decided to flood into the kitchen… well most everyone.

So I left. Luckily with out any mishaps.

I slowly made my way to Del's room.

"Del are you in?" I said, knocking on the door.

There was a sound of quick movement and then a "come in."

When I entered Del was on his desk chair as usual and Luki was sitting on the bed. The only odd this was Luki's slightly messy hair and the almost unnoticeable labored breath.

_Just what were these two doing? Do I even want to know. _

"Well don't just stand there gawking. Close the door and sit down." Del commanded, not even looking back.


End file.
